My awakening
by Abbey245
Summary: Sookie leaves Southern Louisiana for the bright lights of New York. She finds comfort in music and a tall blonde man she meets. AH
1. Chapter 1

My awakening

**_Author note: Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. This first chapter is not very long but I am almost finished with the second chapter so you wont have to wait very long. Every review is appreciated so please tell me what you think._**

Chapter 1

Buzz, buzz! Bill´s annoying alarm clock went off. Not wanting to see his face I pretended to sleep. I heard him get out of bed and loudly look for his stuff. „How „considerate" of him to let me sleep," I thought when he made as much noise as bossible with his drawers. I waited until he got dressed and made his way out of the door. Hearing the lock click into place I jumped out of bed. I SO needed to get rid of him, but I had to be clever. He can be such a douchebag if he wants to and he mostly does. Once I almost succeeded dumping him, but he showed me my place before i got out of the door. I wore the marks of that beating for almost a month. He could also be quite strong if he wanted to but he didn´t want to if it came to lifting heavy things. Then he used the excuse of his asthma and just sit around and whine while I did all the work. Suprisingly beating on women wasn´t that hard of a thing for him. He thought he had broken my will after two years of this shit but it only made me stronger and angryer. I had been through all that and more during my childhood. While thinking i had done my morning routine of washing and gotten dressed. I ate cereal for breakfast and started doing my final packing. I had planned my departure for weeks now with my former roommate Amelia. She had moved to New York two years ago. We had planned on going together but then I was already with Bill and I just stayed and continued my education. I now had a doctorate in biology and had graduated the Shreveport Highest Music Academy. I was only 22. Well I am gonna turn 23 in a month now but still it is quite impressive don´t you think. I took so much extra classes to graduate earlyer that I had practically no free time, But I liked it. I didn´t want to go home to Bill so it was cool. Now he wanted me to be his homey little woman. Cooking dinner and cleaning his house while he goes around and fucks every wet hole in this town. No way that was gonna happen so I needed to leave. He wouldn´t let me go willingly (at least in one piece) so I needed to be smart. I was leaving for New York today. I had put aside mone from my part time work at „Merlotte´s bar&grill" and by now I had a small fortune under the floorboard of Bill´s kitchen. I was going to leave him a letter so I grabbed a pen and a paper on my way out with my suitcase. My guitar was already downstairs so I didn´t have to add that to my heavy luggage yet. I mead my way into the kitchen, sat down by the counter and started writing

_Dear Bill,_

_I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I have no other choice. I have been trying to break tis up for a year now but you have been everything but reasonable towards me. I have known about you and Lorena for a while now and I wish you both a happy life together. You two certainly go together whiny bitches as you both are. I hope you are better to her than you were to me. I think I should tell you that most women (including me) don´t like it when men beat on them. Only coward would hit a woman and that is just what you are. I am leaving and starting a new, happy life without you in it. Don´t contact me or I will tell the police all about what you did to me. I have proof. On second thought I am not sorry for leaving you like this. It is, after all far more than you deserve and you are the one who should be sorry. Goodbye!_

_Sookie._

I left the letter on the counter for him and kneeled to the ground. Using a knife from the cupboard I peeled off the floorboard hiding my years of hard earned money. I stuffed it in a small box and put the box in my purse. I grabbed all my bags and my guitar and went out of the door. I locked it and put the key under the doormat. I left it there, along with my old life.

_**Soooo... What do you think. I promise the following chapters will be much longer. It was like an introduction.**_

_**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**_


	2. Chapter 2

My awakening

I was sitting on the plane, witch was just starting to take off. I had never been on a plane ride before so I was nervous but giddy. As soon as we were in the air I felt something inside me release. For the first time in my life I felt absolutely free. _Before, I had been imprisoned by my unloving mother, my dad was the one who took care of me, but when he died my mother became to hate me. When she died from drug overdose I stayed with my gran. She was like the mother I never had but she was very old, so I always thought I would just spend my life taking care of her. I knew I couldn´t live with myself if I just left her. But she died because of a heart attack. I was fifteen when that happened and I was sent to live with my great-uncle Bartlett. He was a pedophile. He had started touching me when I was five years old. When I told my mother she would hit me and think I had a dirty mind, so I just suffered through it. But when I told my Gran she kicked Bartlett out of our life and I didn´t have to see him for five years after that. When my gran died, began the worst years of my life. He wasn´t only a sick pedophile, but he was a sick pedophile who had been disowned by his sister because of me. Not only did he rape and hit me, he loaned me out to his coworkers and friends for money. During all that time my brother Jason didn´t care enough or was just too dumb to notice my trouble. I finished high school a year early, and got a scholarship to LSU. I got out of that house the minute I graduated and never looked back. In university I made my first real friend. It was my roommate Amelia. She was studying psychology and mythology. I told her all about my childhood and she helped me a lot. We had great plans about our future lives away from this bumfuck town. I did really well in college and I took two years at a time. I wanted to have a good education and make something of the broken woman that I was. It was during that time that I met Bill. He fooled me with his southern charm. I was blind and fell in love with him. When me and Amelia graduated and started making plans for leaving this place I found out that Bill wanted other things from life. He wanted to stay in Louisiana. Young, in love and naive as I was, I convinced myself that it was what I wanted too so I moved together with him. Then it turned bad. He got violent, and that brought back all the memories from my childhood. I felt weak again and tought that I would never make it without him. Amelia helped me deal with this over the phone. When I started to feel passive to the abuse again I went back to college to get my doctorate. I figured that as long as I had to be here I would make the wasted time worth it and get smarter by the minute. I had worked at Merlottes from the beginning of my college years and started to plan my escape. I put aside as much money as I could. I lived like that until the time of my second graduation. By then i had made enough money to live in the real world for quite the while. I subtly quit my job and bought a plane ticket. I had stayed in touch with Amelia during all that time and she offered me a place to stay for as long as I wanted. She even said that her long time girlfriend (she was bisexual) co-owned a bar with her brother and could get me a job there if I wanted and I agreed. I was so exited for my new start. _

I looked out of the window while I was thinking and saw the sun set, and turn the clouds pink. It was so beautiful and the long day had made me sleepy. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes to welcome my empty dreams.

...

I woke up to the pilot asking us to fasten our seatbelts. The plane was landing! I never actually took my seatbelt off. I was a little nervous that we would crash. I watched from my window how the houses of New York started appearing through the clouds. I had a movie moment when I saw the statue of liberty. The view was very impressive and in no time the plane landed. I was so exited that I almost skipped to the door that separated tourists from the people waiting for them and when I remembered that Amelia would be waiting for me I hurried up. I had missed her so much. Some bald guy in genie pants (!) opened the door for me and I saw Amelia the second I walked out. She was hard to miss. She had a huge smile plastered across her face and she was running towards me. I was just standing there and smiling like a loon and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with her on top of me, holding me in an iron grip. I had to at least be happy that I didn't fall on my stuff. When she was done hugging me she helped me up and said: „God Sooks, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you got rid of that fucktard! Pam is waiting in the car. You know I can't drive when I'm exited, and I SO am right now!". „I missed you too Ames! I can't wait to meet Pam!". She dragged me to the car and sat in the backseat with me. I saw a blonde woman in the front seat turn around to us. „ Hi Sookie! I'm Pam", she reached her delicate hand to shake mine. I gave her my hand „It's so nice to meet you Pam. I have heard so much about you" I replyed to her and she smiled. When Pam started driving and Amelia started babbling about the house we were living in I looked out of the window in wonder. I had arrived in the morning and the sun hung low in the sky. The buildings were so large and there were so many people. I loved it! Pam pulled into a driveway of a blue house on a nice street. I got out of the car, got my bags and we made our way to the door. Amelia talked about something the whole time, and half of it didn't make sense. She finally opened the door and I gasped seeing the house. There were huge french windows and the walls were all in light shades. „Do you like it?" Amelia asked. „Yes! It's amazing!" I replyed stroding around the house. Laughing Amelia showed me to my room. It was light green with white flowery curtains. „I'l leave you to unpack your stuff. I'll be in somewhere in the house if you need me. There's a piano in the living room. I hope you'll use it a lot, you know how much I love listening to you. Take care!" she said and turned to leave „Hey Amelia!" she turned around „thank you for letting me stay with you. You know how much it means to me". „Yes I do. And it makes me so happy to be your roommate again. I missed you." and with that she left the room. I started unpacking right away. There was a huge closet in my room, wich was clearly too much for my few things. I put them away neatly and sat down on my bed. It was very comfortable, but I wasn't tired, I had slept away the whole plane ride. So I went to the living room, plopped down on the couch and just sat there. Last morning I was trapped in a horrible relationship with Bill and today I was a thousand miles away and free as a bird. It made me feel happy and overwhelmed at the same time. Amelia sat down beside me and looked at me: „How do you feel about all this?" she asked me. „About what?" „You know exactly what I mean. About Bill and moving in here." I thought about my answer for a while before I said something „I'm glad about moving here. You are the only person in the world that I completely trust and I feel good being around you. I don't know what I feel about Bill. I am mostly angry at him for wasting almost three years of my life, and I am also sad and angry at myself. I am angry at myself that I didn't see that he was a douchebag from the very beginning. I am confused about my other feelings.". Amelia looked at me with a small hint of amusement „Write a song about it! Like we used to in our special therapy sessions. Your emotions are jumbled up right now. A song would take care of sorting them out. And also, two years without your angel voice were pure horror. It's a win win for both of us." I got up and headed for my room to take my guitar. I unzipped the bag protecting it and said hello to my old friend. I had not sung in a long time but I had written as much as always. I checked to hear if it was in tune (It was) and went to join Amelia in the living room. She was jumping up and down on the couch, crazy as she was. She was my no.1 fan. I sat down beside her „I haven't done it for a long time, so don't be suprised if I can't sing anymore." I joked to her and she laughed: „Always the pessimist." As I started strumming my guitarstrings she broke into a holy silence.

_**Long were the nights, when my days once revolved around you**_

_**Counting the footsteps, Praying the floor won't fall through. Again.**_

_**And my best mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore, I was fine.**_

_**You paint me a blue sky then go back and turn it to rain.**_

_**And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules every day.**_

_**Wondering wich version of you am I getting on the phone. Tonight.**_

_**Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why.**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with,**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**_

_**I should've known**_

_**Well maybe it's me and my blind after miss and to blame**_

_**But maybe it's you and your sick need, to give love and take it away.**_

_**And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors, who don't understand.**_

_**And I'll look back in regret, how I ignored when they said: run as fast as you can.**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you,re gone.**_

_**Don't you think i was too young to be messed with,**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that was wrong**_

_**Don't you think nineteen is too young to be played by**_

_**Your dark twisted games when I loved you so**_

_**I should have known.**_

_**You are an expert at sorry**_

_**And keeping lines blurry.**_

_**You're never impressed by me**_

_**Acing your tests.**_

_**All the girls that you run dry**_

_**Have tired lifeless eyes**_

_**Cause you burned them out.**_

_**But I took your matches, before fire could catch me**_

_**So don't look now.**_

_**I'm shining like fireworks, over your sad empty town.**_

_**Oooooohh**_

_**Dear John I see it all now that you're gone**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with**_

_**The girl in the dress wrote you a song**_

_**You should have known.**_

_(Original-Taylor Swift. „Dear John")_


	3. Chapter 3

**My awakening Chapter 3**

**A/N-The new chapter is delivered. Sookie will meet someone VERY important here so be prepared. Every review counts so leave them behind. I love you all. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

The next morning I woke up fairly early. My new job that Pam had gotten me didn't start until five, so I decided to do the touristy thing. Amelia had to work at her herb shop though so I had to do it on my own. No problem though. New York had plenty of sights to offer. I took a shower and put on some of the few clothes I had in my bag, (I had to go shopping) wich were dark blue skinny jeans and a baby blue tank top. I put a hoodie in my purse just in case. I grabbed an apple for breakfast because I was planning to eat at a cafe or something if I got hungry. I met Amelia on my way out and when I informed her about my plans she suggested me to take her car ,she was going to walk to her shop anyways. I had totally forgotten that I didn't have a car anymore, so I was very grateful to her. She threw me her keys and a map of NY. I thanked her and got out of the house and into her car. I sat there and looked at the map. The closest sight was the Central Park so I started the engine and followed all the instuctions to get there. I parked the car, grabbed my purse. The park was awesome, and huge. I tried to go through it all but when the afternoon came I was tired as hell, and I sat down on a bench with a great view to almost quarter of the park as far as I had seen it. I sat there for quite a while until I saw a hellishly tall man sit beside me. He turned to me and I noticed that he was also hellishly handsome. „Hello" he smirked at me „do you come here often?" Stupid hellishly handsome and tall man. Did he really think I would fall for that? „No, I don't.". „Well I do. Are you here alone?". WTF? Trying to find a way out of the shameless flirting I glanced at my clock and saw that my job interview was beginning in two hours. Remembering my map, the bar"Fangtasia" was near here, so I could just walk there and come back after to get Amelia's car. „Yes I am alone, and I gotta get going. Have a nice life." I replied and stood up to walk away but so did he. „I have to go too. Wich way are you going?", „But you just got here! I doubt we are going the same way. Goodbye" I started walking and heard him catch up with me „That is my way. I'm going to Fangtasia. Have you ever been there? I am meeting someone though" Shit. „I am actually heading there too so I suppose we could walk together if you want to. I am meeting someone too.". He smiled at me and asked: „What's you're name. I'm Eric". Fuck. He's Pam's brother aka my boss „ You're Eric Northman huh? I'm Susannah Stackhouse. I had to meet you for my job interview." He now had a very victorious grin. That bastard. „I suppose we are doing more than just walking together then. Pam said your name was Sookie. Is it your nickname or something?". „Yep. My dad and my gran used to call me that." He shot me a knowing look but didn't mention it again. „Have you ever worked at a bar before?" „Yes. I was a vaitress slash bartender during my college years". „Experience is good. We also need someone in the entertainment. Have you ever done anything like that". „I play the guitar and the piano. I went to music school for seven years." He smiled „Pam usually takes care of these things. She says that I don't have enough style". We both sniggered. Pam was like a sarcastic barbie. She looked like 'legally blonde', but when she opened her mouth, she could make grown men cry."So why did you call your bar 'fangtasia'? „ It was a weird name and though he didn't look very emo, you never know. „ It was Pam's idea. She threatened to torture me if we named it something else and frankly I didn't come up with anything better so I just went along with it". During the conversation we had walked in front of the bar. It had a simple door,with only a red neon 'fangtasia' script on it. It was pretty normal inside. The color theme was red, gray and black, but it was tasteful. I could work here. „Technically you've got the job if you're up to it.". „I'm up to it. When do I start.". He led me to a room that looked like his office. He got some paperwork out of his desk drawers. „Fill these and you can start your shift tomorrow at eight. The bar is closed on Mondays. Pam might be here soon and if you're willing to wait for her you could talk to her about the entertainment part."I filled the paperwork and gave it to him. He scanned it and put it away. „So why did you move to New York?" he asked, and smirked his sex god smirk. He didn't have to smirk to look like a sex god actually. I felt weird around him. I have never felt this way for a man before."I got bored in Bon Temps" it is true I was bored in Bon Temps. „Have you lived here your whole life?". „No I grew up in Northern Louisiana too. I lived in Shreveport for a while.". Wow. I had something in common with the sex god. Then we werestartled by Pam who swung the door open like a pink hurricane. „Hey Sookie! Eric. So did Sookie get the job?" We both nodded. „Is there anything else for me to do?" she asked Eric. „Yes. Sookie might know how to play the piano and the guitar. You shoud examine her. Nothing else." Pam looked almost exited for a moment. „Eric. Leave." Sex god went out of the door muttering something and Pam turned to me. „Guitar and piano huh. Bullshit. Amelia told me that you are a musical genius. Don't blame her for breaking her oath. She was drunk. You're gonna sing to me, and if I like it then you'll get some extra on." I was too startled to object. I think I just got Pam'd. She led me back to the main room. And pushed me towards a grand piano I hadn't noticed before. I decided to give it my best shot. Maybe she'll like it. I was going to sing her the song I wrote for my Gran when she passed away. I started playing and Pam sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

My awakening chapter 4

EPOV

I was just returning from my lunch break through the central park, when I saw the most beautiful blonde woman sitting on a park bench. Alone. Such women should never be alone, so I had to at least speak to her. As I was getting closer, I was suddenly nervous. I wasn't much of a ladies man. I didn't like the women, who hung around those men. I hoped she wasn't one of them, it would have been awful. I sat beside her „Hello, do you come here often?" WTF! Only stupid men use those lines on stupid women. Fuck! If she was anything on the inside, what she looked like on the outside she would be creeped out now. I didn't want that! I waited for her response, She glanced at her watch and said „Yes I am alone, and I gotta get going. Have a nice life." And got up. I would not let the angel get away from me. I stood beside her „I have to go too. Wich way are you going?", „But you just got here! I doubt we are going the same way. Goodbye" she protested and started walking the same way I was going to go. Score! I could just walk with her. „That is my way. I'm going to Fangtasia. Have you ever been there? I am meeting someone though" I remembered the job interview. I still had time though. „I am actually heading there too, so I suppose we could walk together if you want to. I am meeting someone too.". Damn. Did she have a boyfriend. Surely someone like her could not be unattached. Then I remembered that fangtasia ws closed on Mondays. Maybe she was Sookie. Pam diid say that she was very pretty. But thatt would be too good to be true. I tried not to jinx it. But i could still ask her name „What's you're name. I'm Eric". She had a look of realisation on her face „ You're Eric Northman huh? I'm Susannah Stackhouse. I had to meet you for my job interview.". YES! She was definetly getting the job if I can work with her! I tried to stay cool. Tried. „I suppose we are doing more than just walking together then. Pam said your name was Sookie. Is it your nickname or something?" What? I was curious. „Yep. My dad and my gran used to call me that." Her mom must have been dead then. I decided not to push it further, it could be a sore spot. I might as well start the interview „Have you ever worked at a bar before?". „Yes. I was a waitress slash bartender during my college years" Good. More reasons to give her the job. „Experience is good. We also need someone in the entertainment. Have you ever done anything like that" It didn't hurt to ask. „I play the guitar and the piano. I went to music school for seven years." Wow. She has apparently gone to college and music school. Pam would kill me though if I did something lke that without her permission. „Pam usually takes care of these things. She says that I don't have enough style" I so do! She is just bitter. ."So why did you call your bar 'fangtasia'? „ Good question. „ It was Pam's idea. She threatened to torture me if we named it something else and frankly I didn't come up with anything better so I just went along with it" She had a vampire phase when we opened the club. While we were talking we had gotten to the club. I watched as she silently appreciated the decor. Pam's job. „Technically you've got the job if you're up to it.". „I'm up to it. When do I start." I led her to my office and searched out the paper forms she needed to fill out. . „Fill these and you can start your shift tomorrow at eight. The bar is closed on Mondays. Pam might be here soon and if you're willing to wait for her you could talk to her about the entertainment part."She started writing and I watched her, the creeper that I was. Ogling blonde angels as they filled out paperwork. Luckily she handed me the papers back, before I could really start feeling shitty about myself. I looked at the papers trying to find out more about her. Sadly there wasn't much information there. „So why did you move to New York?" I asked her and smirked. ."I got bored in Bon Temps" Well there was lots to do in NY. Like fucking me senseless, or watching broadway shows. „Have you lived here your whole life?". „No I grew up in Northern Louisiana too. I lived in Shreveport for a while." And Pam chose that moment to make her dramatic enterance. We were just starting to catch up. Damn her. „Hey Sookie! Eric. So did Sookie get the job?" We nodded. „Is there anything else for me to do?" She asked me. She could get out. Instead I answered her . „Yes. Sookie might know how to play the piano and the guitar. You shoud examine her. Nothing else." I could see the dangerous gleam in her eyes. I hoped that Sookie wasn't playing for Pam's team. If she was, I would be in trouble. „Eric. Leave." Fuck. I knew I better not argue with business Pam. I hoped she wouldn't try to fuck Sookie now. I got out of there. Well, I stayed and listened behind the door but that still counts. I heard Pam speaking, but I couldn't hear her clearly. Then Sookie started singing. She truly was an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

My awakening Chapter 5

_**AN: So here is the new chapter. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you will have as much fun reading it. I have been thinking about starting a new story, but I wont do it until I have got at least ten chapters of this one up. I am whore for reviews and PM's so make sure to leave them behind. Every review makes one unicorn poop out a rainbow in the magical forest of thoughts under my hair (meaning: reviews inspire the hamsters running around in my head).  
>All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just playing around with them.<strong>_

The next week was very busy for me. I was provided with a band, who I needed to practise with. I also needed to write my songs on paper for them. I hadn't need it much before, because I have photographic memory. It was fun, always having something to do. Something I really liked.

The 'Fangtasia' staff was also very nice, with the exeption of a waitress called Ginger who was as dumb as a brick. Eric was an awesome person. He might have seemed like a shameless flirt when we first met, but he was a genuinely good person, and a good boss. I still couldn't believe how much I got paid. My monthly paycheck was triple the size of the one I recieved at Merlottes. Well I guess there's a difference between Bon Temps and New York.

I also started noticing my crush on Eric. He was funny, hot and nice. He wasn't even a manwhore like my ex-brother. Sometimes I could feel like he felt the same way, but I smashed those thoughts sooner than they could actually be born. It would be too good to be true, also I needed some me-time. I was young and I just moved away frome a dishwater town. I needed to figure out what I wanted.

Living with Amelia was just as fun as I remembered it, even more. We worked out together, doing yoga and running in the mornings, sometimes in the evenings we had girl-time. Watching chick flicks, doing our nails and gossiping. Sometimes we would have sleepovers with Pam. She was suprisingly fun to be around. She did like to feel up my boobs once in a while but it wasn't too disturbing.

Before I knew it a month had passed and it was time for my first performance at the club. I was nervous but looking forward to it. I had gone shopping with Pam and Amelia (Pam was a supershopper) and I was now stocked up on clothes. I chose a red empire waist dress. It was simple, but pretty. I drove to the club in my new car and entered the back door. the staff was busier than usual, and the club was packed. I admit I got a little nervous, but I knew I would be fine. We had practised so much, and we had passed the most critical person ever. Pam.

I silently got ready and greeted the band members. A black girl named Tara on the guitar and back vocals, her cousin Lafayette on the piano and Lafayette's boyfriend Jesus on the drums. We had come great friends during the month under a thick schedule of rehearsals. We heard Pam call out our performance and we walked on the stage. Once I was behind the microphone and in front of the crowd I felt really awkward. I knew I had to say something so I just smiled and greeted them „Hi, ya'll. I hope you have had a great night so far, and we will try to make it even better. Enjoy!".

As soon as the music started, the awkwardness was gone. I had so much fun on the stage and it seemed as if the people in the bar were having a great time too. When the show ended, I was tired, but in a good way. Everyone was hugging me backstage but I didn't even see their faces. I was also a little high on adrenalin and wanted to just go home. I finally got rid of them all and quickly walked out to my car. But someone was already there. Shit, didn't they get that I wanted to go away.

But then I saw who that person was. Eric. We had been thick as thieves for the last month. He was such a good friend. Almost as good as Amelia, but she had known me much longer than he. Sometimes I wished that we would be more than friends but then my low self esteem would kick in and I knew that was never going to happen. He was this sweet, hot and funny guy, I was just damaged goods.

He walked up to my car and just stared at me. He almost looked scared. „Hi, Sookie." What was up. Was he going to fire me or something? I hoped not. I really wanted to have a job. I steeled my heart „ Hey your own self" He smiled nervously „So I wanted to ask you something" I stared at him questioningly. That was not a good way to fire a person. At least I didn't think so. He started stuttering „ I wanted to ask if you'd... Maybe you would..." he looked like he was summoning up his last courage „ Maybe you would come out with me. Like on a date." Wow. That was not what I had expected. „I'd love to." I knew this was way too soon for me to start dating, but I really liked him and he seemed to feel something for me too. Seeing the way he was grinning at me now I was pretty sure. „I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm tired and I want to go home. You can give me a call if you figure out what you want to do. You know my schedule." He just smiled and kissed me on the cheek „ I made plans already. Meet me on Monday at six PM In central park on our bench. Dress up." „Sure" I smiled at him and got in my car. He waved at me and I drove out of the parking lot. I turned my music volume up. I figured I'd have a lot to think about at home, but when I got into my room I changed into my PJs and fell asleep on my bed immediately.

...

Amelia squealed like a piglet when I told her about Eric. She said she had felt a connection between the two of us right away, and had waited for one of us to sum up the courage to make the first move. She insisted to pamper me with her homemade facial masks for the entire weekend. It was fun. On Sunday, Pam came over. She too, was happy for Eric and me. „It's a shame you don't like us girls though. We would've had fun together, but Eric is pretty good for a guy. After all, he is MY brother." She stayed the night but I went to bed early. I shouldn't cock block Pam too much and I needed my sleep.

...

I was dressed and ready to go. Pam and Amelia had gone to Pam's house for the night. I was wearing a knee lenght, midnight blue, flowy dress. I didn't wear heels because I didn't know how much walking we would do, so I went for golden strappy sandals instead. I grabbed a small black purse and went out of the door. I decided to walk to the park. It wasn't too far from the house and I needed some time to think. It was literally my first date. Bill and I had just always met in Merlottes or something. He never took me out on an actual date.

I arrived to central park early. I went to the bench I had sat on for the first time I had met Eric. We had gone here together for lunch sometimes over the last month. It was our place. I watched the people in the park again as I had done last time. Being so lost in thought I didn't notice someone sitting beside me. It was Eric, wearing a blue dress shirt and slacks. He looked SO good. „Hello. Do you come here often?" Was he repeating the lines from the first time we met? I guess I could play along.  
>„Yes, I actually do."<br>„So do I. Are you here alone?"  
>„No, I'm not. I'm waiting for my date. He should be here any minute now."<br>„Well it looks to me your date isn't here yet. Why don't you let me entertain you in the meanwhile"  
>„I guess you would do" I anwered and got up and took his hand. „So where are we going?"<br>„I'm not going to tell you. It's a suprise." Damn him. „I am gonna take you to my car. We'll drive there."

We walked silently, holding hands. „ What do you want to do with your life? I mean, I like you working in Fangtasia, but you are too talented to work at a bar for the rest of your life. You could teach college for god's sake" I had thought about it a lot during the last month. I had always wanted to open a pet store or a pet clinic. I had enough education for it, and I loved animals. „First I am going to move out of Amelia's house. I love it there, but it is getting crowded there with her and Pam. Then I am going to open a pet store."  
>„A pet store? That's really cool. I thought you would want to get a record deal or something, but you continue to suprise me." I smiled at him. „What about you? Did you always want to open a bar?"<br>„Yep, that was my big dream when I grew up. Pam's too, so we did it together." They were good together like that. They were really close and sort of completed each other. Pam was bitchy and Eric was like her better half. Maybe it was like that for all twins?  
>„Were you born in America? You sometimes have this accent I cant place."I asked him.<br>„ No, I was born in Sweden. My mother is Swedish and my dad speaks it too, so we spoke that at home. My dad is American and we moved here because of his work. We moved to Shreveport and lived there for five years. When I was fifteen we moved here. What about you?" I'm not going to tell him about the bad stuff yet. „I was born in Bon Temps Louisiana. My dad died when I was five. I lived with my mother, until she died when I was ten. After that I lived with my gran. She died when I was fifteen. I moved in with my great uncle then. I moved out when I graduated. I have a brother too, but I have not seen him for a while" That is my depressing life in a few sentences.  
>„I guess you've had a hard life. Do you like New York?" He was changing the subject.<br>„So far this has been the best place in the world. I have never been so happy before." He looked pleased. „So you won't ever move away from here. I get to keep you." We laughed.  
>„ I don't think I would be doing any moving. I get to keep you too though." He nodded eagerly.<br>„Please do. I will be at your service." He bowed mockingly. He is so goofy. I love goofy people.

We got into his car and he started driving. I couldn't even guess where we were going, I didn't know NY enough. „So where are we going again?" Sneak attack!  
>„No, no. It is a suprise. Maybe I should have blind folded you..." Fuck. I knew he wasn't stupid, so I decided to just go with it.<p>

We drove in silence, until he pulled up in the parking lot of the New York zoo.  
>„Why the fuck did you tell me to dress up for the zoo?" I had wanted to go to that zoo for such a long time. He. Is. A. Genius.<br>„People dress up for their first date, don't they. It is, after all a very important night." He was right. I didn't want to remember wearing jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt on my first date with the best guy in the world. Again, he is a genius. I love geniuses. We got out of the car, and inside of the gate fast. He had already bought the tickets.  
>We visited literally every animal in the zoo, I had some fun facts about a lot of the animals and we nearly laughed our asses off about the comments he made. I felt drunk. We made it out of the gates by closing time. „What now?" I asked.<br>„Now we drive back to the Central Park. I'll walk you home and I hope I can kiss you on your doorstep." Awww... I couldn't possibly deny him. „That would be really sweet." Literally. I had my cherry flavoured lip gloss on. He smiled and we got in the car.

We drove in comfortable silence, he holding my hand. He had warm hands. And long fingers...  
>I looked at his face, trying to find just one flaw. Someone couldn't just be absolutely perfect. Apparently I was wrong. He was perfect.<br>We arrived to the park, and he opened the car door for me. I thought men didn't actually do that like they did in books or movies, but the only men I had known before couldn't actually be considered as _real_ men. Eric was a real man, I was sure of that. We walked hand in hand through the park. It was magical tonight. I felt as everything was more colorful with Eric. I was addicted to him.  
>„I hope we will have plenty of dates like this together." He said. "Me too." I said. I couldn't possibly deny him. At least not after tonight.<br>He smiled at me. He had such a warm smile. „Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"  
>„Yes, you did. Several times actually. You are handsome though, so we are even." We walked, smiling at each other. He was really tall. I love tall people<br>„_Jag älskar dig" _ he whispered, thinking I didn't understand him. What he didn't know, was that one of my classmates in college was a Swede. We got along really well, and she taught me some Swedish.  
><em>„I love you too" <em>I whispered back at him,not thinking about it but knowing he would understand. For a moment he looked completely petrified. Then he looked happy. The next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine. Intense. That was a good word for this kiss, his tongue granted entry into my mouth and then we kissed, and kissed, and kissed. This moment seemed to last forever. When we needed to breathe and broke it off he looked at me so deeply. „I'm glad we are on the same page then" He broke the silence.  
>I just nodded. He took my hand and we continued walking.<br>„I think we should talk about it now." I hesitantly said to him.  
>„What's there to talk about?" he asked me. I guess I had to take the first step this time.<br>„Are you my boyfriend?"  
>„Yep. Are You my girlfriend?"<br>„Yep." We smiled at each other.  
>„Well that was easy." He said. I understood. Some girls wanted long, hard talks but I didn't have a flare for drama. I wanted to keep things simple and clear.<br>We had arrived to Amelia's house. I didn't want this date to end but I knew that if I invited him inside I could never let him leave.  
>„Goodbye." He said, and kissed me again. Opposed to our previous kiss, this one was very cute. „Your lips tase awesome," he said „like cherry. I love cherries." He smiled.<br>„It's my lip gloss. Your lips dont taste so bad either but I couldn't identify the taste. Would I get another sample?" he eagerly kissed me again. His lips tasted like chocolate. When he pulled away, I said so to him. „I ate it before." He said.  
>„Bye, now" he pushed out.<br>„Bye." I didn't want him to go, but if he stayed any longer I might jump him.  
>He hugged me and said „I'll call you". I nodded and he walked away, glancing back several times. When he was out of sight, I went inside, washed myself, changed into my PJ's and fell onto my bed. My phone beeped on my bedside table after a while. I checked, to see that I had a text from Eric.<br>_„Sweet dreams, Sookie. Meet me for lunch tomorrow, please.  
>Love, Eric (Your boyfriend)"<br>_I texted him back.  
><em>„Goodnight, Eric. My lunch break is at noon. See ya!<br>Love, Sookie (Your girlfriend)"  
><em>Looking forward to tomorrow, I closed my phone and fell asleep.

**_AN: Sooooooo... What do you think. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. My brain unicorns have to eat them to poop rainbows. If they don't get any reviews they might starve._**

_Jag älskare dig-I love you (Swedish)_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

My awakening Chapter 6  
><strong>AN: The new chapter has arrived. This is the last bit of angst, before we move on to some lemons. Yes. LEMONS! But not yet, so be patient. In this chapter, my head-unicorns had an eating disorder, so instead of pooping rainbows, they came out with clouds. No those cute little white ones, but the gray type. I am very sorry, but please don´t stop reading yet. You have to at least make it to the bottom to click the blue review button.<br>Enjoy!**

I moved out of Amelia's house two weeks after my date with Eric. Pam had just moved in, and their constant fucking started to get on my nerves. They were loud. I rented a two bedroom apartment, only two blocks away from fangtasia. I had also started creating my pet center. It was a pet store and clinic in one building. I found a great lady to help me with the animals. Her name was Octavia Fant. She had been a vet for twenty years, meaning she had a lot of experience. Together we found the perfect space and started buying supplies.  
>Eric and I had been almost inseparable. We met each other for lunch almost every day, and went on dates as much as we could. I was thinking about having sex with him but I wanted to wait until he knew about my past. I was waiting for the right moment. I figured it would be weird to just go and tell him 'Hey Eric! Nice weather today, by the way I was sexually abused as a kid'. Yes, It would be weird.<br>I was getting there though.  
>„Sookie!" Eric demanded my attention. We were on the car ride to his parents house.<br>„What?" I asked him.  
>„Just bringing you back to the car." He smiled at me. I sometimes zone out like that. It's like a defence reflex when I'm nervous, like now. I wanted Eric's parents to like me.<br>„Sorry, I'm just a little nervous, I guess." He looked at me like I had grown a second head and shook his head laughing „I have just never thought that someone would fear my parents. They're really nice. I'm sure they'll love you. Just be yourself." I hoped he was right.  
>We arrived at the house soon. Eric's mom and dad were waiting for us on the front porch.<br>His parents were both blonde, blue eyed and beautiful. Just like him. His mother was small and his father was a huge hunk of muscle, just like him. They looked very welcoming but I still had my doubts.  
>As soon as we got on the front porch I was wrapped in a warm hug. It was a motherly hug, a one my mother had never given me „So you are the girl my son has been talking about for the last month." Eric's mom smiled at me as she released me from her hug. She was so warm and good.<br>Eric's dad smiled at me too „Sorry for that. Linda is a hug monster. I'm Mark. Eric's father." He shook my hand. They led us inside. The house was decorated very tastefully inside, with beautiful deep colors.  
>Eric's mother led me to the kitchen and almost pushed me down on a chair.<br>„So Sookie what do you do for a living? I know that you work at Eric's bar right now, but he said you were really smart." She asked me chattily.  
>„I am starting a pet center. A pet store and a veterinarian in the same shop." She looked really exited.<br>„Have you decorated the place already? I could help you, I'm an interior designer."Wow.  
>„So that's why this house is so beautiful? We have bought the place for it but we haven't really figured how we want to decorate it. We already have the suppliers and such things figured out so we're good to go as soon as the inside is ready. If you wouldn't mind I could appreciate the help mrs Northman."<br>„I would love to help. And please call me Linda." She hugged me again, got up and started shuffling around in the kitchen. „Do you need any help?" I asked her. She loooked at me in awe and started explaining me what she was making and what I needed to do. She was in even more awestruck when she noticed that I could actually do the things she asked me. I was a good cook. My gran was too and she taught me. When the fish was ready she hugged me again. I could get used to this. „At least I know my son won't starve under your care."We both lauged.  
>We served the food and sat down. Eric and his father had on very amused looks when we retuned from the kitchen. I refused to dwell on it and we started eating. We made small talk while eating and Eric gave me happy looks very often and held his hand on my leg the whole time when he wasn't eating.<br>Eric's fathe smirked at us „So when will we be expecting grandchildren?" I almost choked on the food I had in my mouth. Thankfully Eric saved the situation by saying „Dad! It's way too soon to think about that! We have been seeing each other for like two weeks." Actually I wasn't even sure that I could have kids. My body had been damaged pretty badly during my childhood. The chance wasn't outed, but still, my doctor told me that if I ever wanted kids I might need some medical help for it. I wouldn't make a good mother anyways. The only motherly example I had ever had was my gran. What if I went crazy like my mom and raised my childen in the same toxic envoirmnent like she did to me.  
>Tears started welling in my eyes. This can't be happening. I never cry and now tears are pouring down from my eyes. I excused myself from the table and walked to the kitchen. I sat by the counter and tried to calm down. I won't break down. Not here.<br>I heard someone come to the kitchen behind me. The person sat down beside me. I raised my eyes to see Linda's lovely eyes look down at me „Darling, you are not alone. I've been through the same thing."  
>„What thing?" I tried to save the situation by acting shook her head and started talking.<br>„My mother was not the caring type. My dad left her when she told her that she was expecting me. As much as I remember from when I was very small, she was never home, when she was home she was distracted or angry. When I got older she started bringing home her boyfriends. They were usually too drunk or high alongside with my mother to ever notice me. I just hid myself somewhere and they never found me. When I was thirteen, she got a serious boyfriend. Sven was an angry man and I don't know what even my mother saw in him. He wasn't much of a looker. He moved in and started taking his anger out on me. This continued for a while until he and my mother had a big fight. She left and I didn't see her since. That night, Sven raped me. I ran away from there and got into a boarding school in America. I met Eric's father, and I had a good life with him. I would proudly consider myself a good mother and happy person. What I'm trying to say is, that a bad lifestyle does not pass on from parents to their children." I was baffled. I would've never thought that Linda, the happiest person on earth would've gone through something like that. I hugged her „Thank you. I am not ready to share my dirty little secret just yet though. You really helped me tonight." She smiled a hundred watt smile at me.  
>„i'm always glad to help. I guess the boys are waiting for us. Come." We walked back into the dining room. Eric shot a worried look at me but didn't ask anything. He just took my hand and said „We should be heading home. I'm getting a little tired." We got up and exchanged our goodbyes. Linda gave me her number for the petshop and we left.<br>The car ride was silent. Eric seemed to be thinking about something very hard and I wasn't going to interrupt him. We arrived at his house and as soon as we were inside he sat down on a couch with me.  
>„Tell me." He demanded. This was it. I had to tell him.I was so afraid that he would run as soon as he unerstood just how messed up I was. I looked at his face for reassurance. He held out his arms for me. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt good inside his arms. I felt safe. I felt safe, that he wouldn't leave me. So I told him.<p>

EPOV

She settled into my arms. I couldn't help but notice that she felt so right there. I could never, ever leave her. She started speaking „ My earliest memory is of my father. We were very close. He always took me fishing with him. We talked about everything my little mind could understand, sometimes even more. My mother loved him too, she was very posessive and I guess she saw me as a competitor for my father's love. She loathed me, even then. She loved my brother Jason, he was good looking and athletic, though he was very stupid. I remember the flash flood where my father died. We were in the car, my father, mother, Jason and I. When the water kicked in my mother took Jason and got out. My dad got me out but before he could free himself the flood took the car. When I got out of the water my mothe tried to push me back in. She wanted to exchange my life for my dad's I guess. She blamed me for his death. If she was bad to me before my dad's death, it was nothing compared to what came after. She would hit me or punish me for every negative emotion she felt. Saying 'this is for your father. You murderer' I always felt guilty. I didn't know why she was blaming me but she made me feel very guilty. She neve brought home any guys or anything but she alone was bad enough. This continued until I was ten years old. Then she went missing for a week. One night the town officer came and told us that she had died because of a drug overdose. We were sent to our grandmother. She loved us both very much. The five years spent with her were the happiest of my childhood. She was a good person and raised me to be the person that I am today. She was old though and though I helped her with everything that I could, she died when I was fifteen. We were sent to our great uncle Bartlett. I hadn't seen him for almost five years. He was a pedophile. My mother never believed me when I told her. She would only get angry when I told her about him touching me. But he visited gran very often and he would always find a way to be alone with me. I told gran and she kicked him out of our lives. She was my saviour. I hoped I would never have to see him again but I should've known better to hope for anything. It wouldn't come true. Living with him was horrible. He raped me almost every night. If I made any objections he would beat me up. He had friends too, he sometimes loaned me out to them for money. They could do whatever they wanted to me. I mostly just zoned out while they were doing their thing. I suffered through it and studyed a lot. I graduated high school and got out of there. Everything was good in college. I had a good friend in Amelia and she helped me a lot. When I started feeling better I screwed all the progress I had made up by starting to date Bill. We met at a bar where I worked and he seemed like a perfct southern gentelman. I never really loved him. I was just dating him for the sake of dating. I guess I was trying to prove something to myself. When Amelia moved here and I stayed in Louisiana, we moved in together. He turned out to be an asshat. He usually spent his nights out, having sex with other women. After he got his release he drunkenly would come home and beat his anger out on me. He was an angy drunk. We never really had sex luckily. I got out of there and here I am." I was horrified and amazed at the same time. Sookie was such a strong woman. She might look fragile and harmless but in reality she had gone through some very hardcore shit and come through it as a perfect person. I was horrified that anyone would ever hurt or hate Sookie. I was here now. I would give her all the love and more that she was missing out on. „I love you so much. You are a very stong woman and you are perfect. I will neve leave you." And I kissed her.  
>„I love you too."<p>

**Soooooo... I really hope you liked it. Please leave me some reviews. Pleeease...**


	7. Chapter 7

My awakening chapter 7

**AN: **_**I wonder why, I wonder how. Yesterday you told me 'bout the blueblue sky. Now all that I can see, is just a yellow lemon tree... **_**Yep. Eric&Sookie=Nookie is delivered. It is my first lemon, so be gentle. Please. It is kinda fast and shitty, but Eric and Sookie liked it.  
>I also have a request. I need a beta reader. If anyone out there, for some reason would like to beta me, I am open to all requests. Just send me a PM or something. And if you do want to beta me, the request should include some instructions on how the beta process works. I am new to fanfic (I have read it for a long while, but I am new to being a writer) and I don't now much about the complicated processes here. Honestly, I had a very hard time uploading my first two chapters, because it was too straining for my tired brain ( for some reason, I uploaded them at night).<br>I won't post a new chapter, until it has been beta'd. It is too frustrating to think about the thousands of mistakes that I have made in the chapter, while uploading it.  
>I started writing a new story. I will start to upload it as soon as I get 10 chapters of this one ready and uploaded. I cant figure out a name for the new fic though. Maybe I should give you a sneak peek or something and you can suggest good names. I am pretty sure that anything you guys will choose would be better than anything coming out of my brain unicorns. If you doubt it, just look at the name of the story that you should be reading, instead of my too long author's note. I should stop. Please review.<strong>

It's done! „The wildhouse" is opening tomorrow! Linda had helped me decorate it in less than a week. My store had green walls and furniture. It kinda looked like a jungle. I was just getting ready for the opening party. We weren't going to throw a party or anything, I mean, who throws an opening party for a pet store. Only snobs. We were just going to grab a few drinks and have some fun. Because of that I wasn't going to dess up. I only put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I took a cab to fangtasia. Lame, I know. We were going to go out to our workplace. We all loved working there so it was ok, I guess.  
>The club was empty. Of course it was, it was a Monday after all. Everyone was there already. They seemed to be hiding something from me all week and I was anxious to find out what it was and they seemed to be spilling.<br>We chatted and drank the drinks mixed by Pam. Lafayette had put on some music and we danced a little. It was a fun and easy going gathering. The music stopped suddenly.  
>Eric wrapped his arms around me „Hey Sookie! You wanna dance?" I gave him my no shit face<br>„I would love to, but as you might notice, there's no music." He chuckled deviously. What were they up to? „Honey, I got that covered!" Laffayette screamed at me „Just dance!" Whatever. They were going to pull a prank on me while I was dancing. I touched Eric's shirt to see if there was any paint hidden under it. I wanted to check his pants too, but that would be a little too personal for a company. I would do it at home. I had made a resoluton to go allt he way with him as soon as I got the chance. Lafayette put a record in the player, and pushed play. They all looked at me expectantly. What did they want forme to do? Somehow I recognized the beginning of the song. Then the singing began, I recognized the voices immediatly.

_I text a postcard send to you, did it go through? Sending all my love to you.  
>You are the moonlight of my life, every night. Sending all my love to you.<br>My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles till I found you.  
>I'm here to honour you, If I lose everything in the fire.<br>I'm sending all my love to you._

_With every breath that I am worth, here on earth. I'm sending all my love to you.  
>So if you dare to second guess, you can rest. I assure that all my love's for you.<br>My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles till I found you.  
>I'm here to honour you, If I lose everything in the fire.<br>I'm sending all my love to you._

_My beating heart belongs to you.  
>I walked for miles till I found you.<br>I'm here to honour you, If I lose everything in the fire.  
>Well, did I ever make it through?<br>(Green Day-Last night on earth)_

Eric and I had sung it together. Someone (Amelia for sure) had gotten it on tape and played it now.  
>While the song had played Eric and I had just stood there and looked at each other. I needed to fuck his bones but I had to get out of there first.<br>„Well. That was nice. Thank you for the great party but I'm getting a bit tired. I think Eric and I should head home." Everybody exchanged knowing looks. What? Why couldn't I get tired?  
>„Well, you should sleep then. Go home." Pam said innocently. Whatever.<br>I grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him outside, Saying goodbye to everybody.  
>When we were inside the car Eric asked me „Are you really tired?" I hadn't pegged him as a stupid person. „ No. I want to have sex with you." I told him bluntly. He looked suprised. I gave him a questioning look. Didn't he want to do it? Maybe he didn't. My insecurity kicked in and i got nervous alll of a sudden „It's not that I din't want to. I do, but are you ready for it?" he asked with a worried face. I was. But just for fun, I slapped his balls. He winced „What was that supposed to be?" He shouted, horrified. I sniggered.<br>„Man check." I shrugged „I had to check if your balls were still there. I figured they might have turned blue and fallen off because of the lack of sex." He threw his head back laughing „ So you're ready. I just thought you might have wanted to take some more time. I'm up to it if you are." He certainly was. The denim of his jeans was very streched. From what I could see, he was very well endowed. Indeed very well. Just in case I had to touch it to make sure that it was real. It was. He groaned as I petted his...male part. It was a very good sound, so I decided to try it again. Stroke, groan, twitch. Wow. It got even bigger. When my uncle did things to me, I never saw, felt or heard anything,I was in my own little world, so it was all new to me.  
>„You're playing with fire, Sookie." Eric warned me. I figured that I shouldn't tease him more. Though he was a very good driver, he could still crash if he was distracted enough. I loved the way, I had control over him. He drove home quickly. Thankfully, he lived near.<br>While I was getting out of the car, he suprised me by lifting me up in his arms and carrying me into the house. He sat me down on his bed and plopped down beside me.  
>I kissed him, as hard as I could. A moan escaped my throat as his hands fell to my breasts. He stroked them while my hands felt up his abs. Yep, he had a washing board on his stomach.<br>I lifted my shirt over my head. He watched, as I revealed my boobs. He looked like a blind man, seeing the sky for the first time.  
>„You are overdressed" He nodded and shook out of his shirt. His body was amazing. Muscular and broad. I reached back and opened my bra. I pulled it off and Eric leaned into me, like in a trance. He started licking my boobs. It felt really good and I couldn't help but moan a little. His hands fell to the zipper of my jeans. He hesitated for a moment but opened it. His hand entered my pants and touched me...there. It felt suprisingly good. His finger entered me and I let out a chocked scream. If his fingers felt so good, how would his gracious plenty feel like? I didn't want to waste time, I undid his zipper and roughly pulled down his pants, then pulled off mine. He had a suprised look on his face. What's wrong with him?<br>I grabbed him by his cock and his eyes rolled back. „Condom?" I asked. He seemed to understand that, because he reached to his bedside table. He found a condom there and put it on. Thank god he did it fast. I straddled him, looked deep in his eyes and pushed myself down on him. Heaven. Yes, it was so good. He laid me down on the bed, beneath him. He pulled almost out and pushed inside, deeper, again. While he kept pulling in and out in a good pace, I wrapped my legs around his backside to pull him closer. I felt something big building inside me. I guess he felt it too because he grunted exitedly and went hand reached between us and rubbed my nub. That got an effect on my body. I screamed, as I fell down from the wave that hit me. That must've been an orgasm.  
>He came undone with me. When he was done ejaculating, he pulled out with a sigh and plopped down on the bed beside me.<br>„That was amazing. You are amazing." He whispered. I looked at his peaceful face.  
>„Right back at you." I said breathlessly, feeling tired all of a sudden. „Thank you." I whispered, wrapping myself around him and falling asleep. The last thing I heard, was him whispering „I love you." When I drifted off to dreamland.<p>

**AN: Yup. I know it sucked and I hope I'll get more inspiration for the next chapters (Hint: Reviews inspire me). The song featured here is sung originally sung by Green Day, but as some of you may or may not know Green Day released a musical called „American idiot". The version I thought about here, was the duet between Tony Vincent and Rebecca Naomi Jones in the musical. It's a beautiful duet, so check it out on youtube or somewhere. I would like to make it clearer that the fic Sookie writes songs and is very talented. She has photographic memory (I had to make it up for the loss of her telepathy). Her singing voice can be very powerful but also very girly and soft. She knows her vocal chords well . I made her a vet because I had to just give her my job (yes I am a veterinarian fanfic writer) while it is very unrealistic because learning to be a vet takes at least six years. The job is so nice (not when you have to put animals to sleep though) that I thought that Sookie might like it. I like to write fluff so don't say that I didn't warn you if you get cavity. Review, and don't forget to send a PM if you want to beta me. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

My awakening Chapter 8

**AN:The new chapter is ready. I reached 30 reviews with the last one an I want to thank everyone who has bothered to drop one of them off to me  
>I would also love to thank the amazing Jdragonfire29 for betaing this chapter. I really appreciate it.<br>Big hugs and kisses to you all! Now enjoy the story. **

_**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**_

I woke up to someone stroking through my hair. Eric was spooninged behind me, I turned to him.  
>„Good morning." I told him.<p>

He smiled „Good morning indeed. Sleep well?" I nodded and got out of bed.

„What do you want for breakfast?" he looked horrified „What do you think? You."

I chuckled.  
>„Nice try, but I'm hungry and It's my first day of work today. We can have sexy time in the evening."<p>

He nodded „We can have cereal. Then we will have time for a shower." He smirked.

I did feel a little dirty. I grabbed his hand „Let's go then!" We went to the bathroom and stepped in the shower. He got the water running and started kissing me. My body reacted and took control. My hands went around his bodyhim to his perfect ass. They squeezed and he lifted me up against the wall. like I weighed nothing.

"We can't have sex right now." I needed to get on the pill. I was going to schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as possible.

He nodded, but continued kissing me. I slipped out of his arms and pushed him against the wall. He looked surprised as I got down on my knees, turned the water off and took a long lick to his shaft. His body tensed and shuddered a little. I took him into my mouth, and suckeding on his tip a little before taking the whole of his lengthhim fully into my mouth, I was one of those lucky people with no gag reflex. My mouth went up and down his penis, while he was getting closer to his release. When I felt him stumbling on the brink, I stroked his balls to push him a little. He came deep in my throat and I took all he gave me. I gave his tip a small kiss and got uphim one last lick, before standing up. I was suddenly horrified embarrassed by my boldness, unable to resist his . It wasn't me though, it was my wickedgorgeous body.

"That was amazing! Thank you." Eric said. He was having a hard time speaking and I chuckled.

"It was my pleasure." I answered him and got out of the bathroom. I put on some clothes and combed brushed my hair. When I was ready, I went down for breakfast. I poured two bowls of cereal and milk. I ate quickly and put my dishes in the washer. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my purse. When I was done and ready to go, I went to say goodbye to Eric. He was laying on theacross the bed, I kissed him lightly.  
>" See you tonight at my place. I love you."<p>

He nodded tiredly. "I love you too." I gave him a light wave and left the room, locking the front door behind me and hopped into my car..  
>I locked the front door behind me and got in my car. The store was opening at nine, but I needed to get there early to feed all the animals and see that everything was fine before I would let any customers inopening.<p>

Octavia was already waiting for me "Everything OK?" I asked her.

"Everything is perfect. We're ready to go. I'm gonna work at the hospital today, you take the shop." I nodded. I was so exited!

Our first customer was a man buying his daughter a pet. He chose a grey rabbit and went home happily. We didn't have much many customers in the morning, but by noon, I had several people waiting in line. Octavia was busy too, apparently there were plenty of stray cats and dogs in NY, some nice people picked them up and brought them here. We decided to keep them in the shop and if someone wanted, they could buy them too. We had enough free space for them.

During the first day we sold three ex-stray dogs and two cats. I loved my job!  
>By six (that was closing time) I was tired exhausted, but felt very accomplished. Octavia and I cleaned the place up. I took some paperwork home with me and closed the door after Octavia. I needed to find a helper or something. It would be difficult running a store with just two people. I decided to start looking as soon as I could, I hoped that it would be done before the end of the week. I got in my car and drove home.<p>

EPOV

I woke up at noon, It was noon before I work up. Sookie had left for work early in the morning, after giving me the most amazing blow job. I had thought that she would need some more time to heal, but last night she was just amazing. I got out of bed and made myself some coffee in the kitchen. That seemed to wake me up and I got ready for work. It was inventory day and Pam had bailed…. Aagain. I bet she was having a sex fest with Amelia right now. Who was I to judge, if Sookie didn't have work today, I would have been doing the same thing.

I drove to work in my corvette, humming that prince's song 'little red corvette'. I hated Price, but the song matched my car. I got to the club early and entered my office. I was filling some paperwork, when Ginger entered my office. Fuck! Why was she scheduled for inventory with me? She was too dumb to do it and I hated her. Pam had hired her, because she was fucking her at the time and now she wouldn't let me fire her. Why? Nobody was having sex with her and she was useless. To top it all she flirted with me shamelessly. She was too stupid to understand that I wasn't attracted to her and she didn't even stop when I started dating Sookie. She had gotten worse.

"Ginger." I acknowledged her as meanly as I could, wanting to scare her off. She smiled at me, seductively or so she thought. It only grossed me out.

"Eric! I'm looking forward to spending the day with you." If I were a llama, I would've already spat in her face. Bitch.

"Well, there is nothing to look forward to." I tried to shake her off, but she only gave me a conspiring look. I hoped that today would go by faster. I already missed Sookie so much. I at least needed her to be here to give me a man check for missing her. I went to the back room and started writing down the stuff that were was there. Ginger was pleasantly quiet for the whole day, eye fucking me the whole time, but at least she wasn't coming on to me any more. When we were done, I tried to leave as soon as I could. When I was almost out of the door, she grabbed my arm. What now?

"Why don't you love me? Why are you with her, but not me? Can't you see that she is just a stupid cunt next to me?" She asked me. I was going to fire her no matter what Pam said.

"I have no interest in loving an idiot like you. Why can't you see that I don't care about you at all. If you ever say anything bad about Sookie again, I'll fire you." She huffed.

"Then I quit! I've been trying to get you the whole time I've worked here, but you choose the bitch who doesn't even know you like I do! I won't forget this. You'll see me around. If you understand that she's not good enough for you, you'll come running to me." She screamed and walked away. Good riddance.

I arrived to Sookie's apartment and knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door and Sookie opened the door. She was wearing an apron and had flour on her hands.  
>"Come in! I was just baking my gran's almond pie." Sookie was an excellent cook. She said that she inherited it from her grandmother "How was work?" I asked her. I would have liked to visit her shop today, but I just couldn't get the time. She started telling me about how busy the shop was today and how she decided to start finding homes for the stray animals of NY. How could a person be so nice? Especially, when other people hadn't been too nice to her?<p>

"Why don't you take a pet? I mean you have all these animals at the shop, but you could get a dog or something for yourself." I suggested. Actually, I wanted a dog but I also wanted Sookie to move in with me soon, so I needed to get her opinion.

"I've been thinking about it. I don't want some fancy bred dog though. I think the perfect one might just walk into the shop for me. Maybe I'll take a cat.…. Mmaybe both." She shrugged. She put the pie in the oven and took a chicken out. I loved chicken. She cut me a big piece and put salad next to it. Yum!  
>I thanked her and started eating my food. It was awesome! We ate the chicken and saladdinner and she cleaned it away. She served the pie. It smelled delicious. I loved almonds and so did she.<br>After eating the amazing pie I was full, but not sated. Now I wanted the real dessert. I helped Sookie her clean the food away and when we were done finished, I grabbed her in my arms. She squealed as I carried her into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and kissed her furiously. I had waited for this the whole day while I was workingall day. She kissed me back and tugged my shirt. We broke the kiss for a second to remove the disturbing shirts and clashed back together, harder than before. My hand moved into her pants and stroked. She whimpered, and buckeding against me while I kissed my way down her wonderful breasts and flat stomach. I asked permission with my eyes, to remove her jeans. She nodded and I pulled them off gently. When I moved to lick her, she put her hand on my head "What are you doing? You don't have to do that." She said breathlessly.

Bullshit "I want to. Watch me, lover." I ordered her, wanting to feel the gaze of her beautiful blue eyes on me. I looked into her eyes as I took the first lick. Her glazed over with lust and pleasure and I focused on making her come on my tongue. She tasted delicious and I couldn't get enough of her. When my fingers entered her hot core, her walls tightened, as to keep me inside her. Feeling her release coming closer, I placed my tongue on her clit and made small circles there. And sShe came on my tongue., She tasteding so deliciously sweet. I kissed my way back up to her face and she sighed.

"I want you inside me. Now!." I reached for my pocket and took out a condom. I discarded my pants and put the condom on. I buried myself inside her with a growl of pleasure. She was so hot and tight. She grabbed my ass again and gave me a position to access her even deeper. I let out a small grunt when I pulled almost out and pounded inside her again. I had a fuzzy feeling that I couldn't last much longer. I reached between us and rubbed her clit a little. "Harder" she demanded. I went as hard as I could and soon, we came together. I pulled out hand wrapped myself around her small body. I kissed her, sliding out of her and pulling her with me as I rolled onto my back. I kept her flush with me, her head on my chest. She wrapped an arm around me and a leg thrown over mine. The closeness and sheer joy of the moment made my heart soar. She was mine.

"I love you." She whispered. I loved it when she said that.

"I love you too." I said to her. I felt her kiss my chest as I fell to sleep., kissing her softly on her forehead as we both succumbed to sleep.

**AN: I really hope you liked it. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

My awakening Chapter 9

EPOV

„Eric!" I felt someone pinch me. I groaned. „I'm leaving."

It was Sookie. Wait... Sookie couldn't leave. I opened my eyes „Don't leave!" She chuckled.

„I have work but I'll come home soon. You can stay here if you want to, I'll leave you a spare key by the door" I nodded and pursed my lips for a kiss. She gave me a gentle one and walked out with a small wave. Feeling empty Missing her already, I fell back to asleep again.

After a few hours, I woke up again, feeling a bit more rested. After washing up, I showered, ate breakfast and drove to the gym. I ran on the treadmill and lifted some weights., Wwhen I felt like I couldn't do anything more I took a shower and changed my clothes.  
>Having nothing else to do, I drove to Sookie's shop. I parked my car and went in. I saw Sookie sitting behind the counter, reading a book. I tapped the counter and she looked up at me, smiling as she understood who I was. "Hey there, hot stuff." She told me and smirked at me. Fuckhot.<p>

"Hey, Sook." She came around the counter to hug me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"We've got a customer!" Octavia told us from the doorway. I put Sookie down and watched her as she went to the other side of the door.  
>She took care of the customer alongside with Octavia and it seemed to be closing time. She looked over the animals and when she was done, we got out and locked the door.<p>

"So, what did you do today? You look tired." I was, but in a good way.

"I went to the gym. What about you?" she gave me a look as if I was stupid. Well yeah that was a dumb question.

Obviously she was working "I was working. But if you want to know, we just got an order of mice in and I had to put them in the cage. I'll tell you that they aren't easy to handle." We got in the car and drove to my house. We went inside and she went to the kitchen, looking into the fridge, her eyebrow furrowed. "Would you be ok with pop tarts tonight? I think I'm too tired to make anything fancy."

I nodded "I love pop tarts."

She grinned "Me too."  
>She prepared the tarts and stacked them on a plate. She sat down and dived into the plate, I figured that she probably hadn't eaten anything but breakfast today. Me neither, but my breakfast was at 1PM. I grabbed a pop tart and ate it slowly, watching Sookie more than eating.<br>When she was sated, she seemed to almost fall asleep by the table. I helped her into the bedroom, she put on one of my shirts for a nightgown. Then she just fell asleep. I changed my clothes, took her into my arms without waking her and slept.

…

The firstThe next week continued like thisthe same. Sookie was dead tired, but happy every night and she hadn't slept at her place for a while. Some nights, I went to the bar but Pam was there more than me. I was going to ask Sookie to move in with me soon, but I didn't want to scare her off.  
>Luckily she had found two new workers by Friday so she would be more alive next week.<br>She had gotten a day off on Friday. We were just having a make-out session on the living room couch when her phone ringed.

"Hello? Who is speaking?" She listened to something that the caller said when her face took a horrified expression "Jason?" she gasped. It was her brother.

SPOV

"Hello? Who is speaking?" I asked thinking, that it was probably one of the new workers.

"Sookie, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say "Jason?" I said. He hadn't contacted me in over two years. "Why are you calling me?" I asked him, horrified.

"I thought that I should tell you, uncle Bartlett is dead. He drowned last week." Good riddance, was my first thought. "Ok." I simply said.

"Ok? Is that all you've got to say? You could at least offer to pay for the funeral or something. Have you got any decency? After you ran away from home as soon as you graduated. He took us in when we had lost everything and you left without even thanking him. Come home."

So he wanted money. I would never pay for Bartlett's funeral. "That man doesn't even deserve a funeral. Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked him. I just wanted to be done with all of it. "No. Your boyfriend Bill came over and told me that you ran away from him too. Do you do that to everyone that takes care of you? Just use em and throw em away. I told him where you were. It's pathetic, running away rather than facing the things that might be hard. You are a weak bitch and you have never even been a sister to me…"

I closed the phone. How did he find me? Was Bill going to come looking for me? I didn't think he would. He was a man of few actions and plenty words. He wouldn't bother. I really hoped that he wouldn't bother. I glanced at Eric, who had a very worried expression on his face "What happened?"

I smiled at him "My uncle Bartlett is dead. Jason called me to ask some money for his funeral and when I refused, he got a little angry at me. Also, Bill was looking for me. He knows that I'm in New York. Jason told him, but I don't know how he found out." I explained.

"Google probably. If he looked for you there, he might have found your shop's homepage or fangtasia's."

Fucking internet. "Well there's nothing more to do now, than just have sex. Right?" I asked him. He chuckled and carried me to bed.

…

I was sitting on a chair in front of dDr. Ludwig's office. I was tired of condoms and had decided to go on the pill. "Stackhouse." The nurse called me out. I went to the room, an was guided to athe chair. I sat down and Ludwig entered the room. She was a very small old woman.  
>I tried to relax as she was examining me, but she kept frowning and that wasn't a good sign. When she wanted to give me an ultrasound, I knew that something was wrong. She looked at the ultrasound monitor, still frowning. After a while, she told me to clean up the gel from my stomach, it wasn't easy with shaking hands but I accomplished. I sat down by the table. She got right down to it<p>

"I don't think you need a birth control pill. There's some big damage on your womb and the chances of you having kids anytime soon are very small. There is a 5% chance that you would get pregnant from regular intercourse but I wouldn't worry. If you might ever want to have kids, then you should consider doing it with some medical help." Wow. The news made me sad and regretful. There was a very small pang of relief that I wouldn't have to bother with any pills. But I felt worthless and pathetic. Every woman should be able to be a mother, it was nature. I felt like a freak. "Thank you for your time Ddr. Ludwig." She nodded and I left.

On the ride home, I felt numb and empty. I finally broke down when I had gotten to my apartment and sat on my couch. I cried myself to sleep.

"Sookie." It was Eric. He wasn't supposed to come here tonight. Fuck, I couldn't lie to him. He knew me too well. I would tell him only if he asked me.

"How was your doctor's visit?" Damn.

"Apparently, I don't need a pill, to not get pregnant. My womb is damaged and there's like a 5% chance that I would ever get pregnant just by having sex." He looked sad for a moment, but he put on a better face quickly, I guess he didn't want to make me even sadder. I knew him too.

"It's ok. We don't have to worry about it until we're trying to have kids. Right now we are not ready for them to come, so it doesn't matter." He hugged me tightly. When we stood up, and started walking towards the bedroom, I said "Well, now you can make love to me without a condom."  
>He nodded and did just that.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**My awakening Chapter 10**

**AN: Sorry for the shortness. I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I kept getting distracted and rewriting it. Think of it as a filler or something. I´m already busy with new chapters, but it might take a little time. If you send me reviews, I´ll promise to write faster. Enjoy.**

SPOV

Was it him? No it couldn't be, he would never come to NY. But Jason had told him where I was. Fuck. It can't happen right now, when everything was just so good. My shop was a success and Eric and I were happier than ever. It had been a month since the phone call from Jason and the doctor's appointment. The baby thing wasn't haunting me much because right now I wasn't even ready for one. I'd deal with it when I needed to.  
>Right now, I was at work and had just glanced outo f the window to see Bill looking at me. I closed my eyes for a moment, to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. Yup, crazy Sookie is imagining her ex now. It would've been bad if it was real though. I shook it off and continued helpng the customers.<p>

When it was almost closing time, I got a text from Eric:  
><em>"R U coming to my place 2nite? I'll finish at the club around 10, you can wait for me in bed..."<br>_  
><em>"OK. I just need to run by my place to grab some stuff. C U soon."<em> I texted him back.  
>I quickly closed the shop and drove to my apartment building. I walked to the second floor and got to my door. Something was wrong. The door had scratches on it and it was open. What the fuck? I pushed the door a little and it revealed my apartment. It looked awful, furniture had been pushed over and paint had been splashed all over the place. I move forward, into the living room and see the writing on the wall<br>_**"We will get you!" **_What was that supposed to mean? I had no idea, but it spooked me. A lot. I dialed Eric and he picked up on the second ring.

"Miss me already lover?"

I sighed "Someone broke into my apartment." silence on the other side. I continued "I don't think they took anyhthing. They just messed the place up."

"I'm coming there. Wait for me." he said and hung up. I sat down on a chair that wasn't pushed over and waited.  
>Eric was there in less than five minutes. He almost ran into the room stopped abruptly, seeing the wall. Suddenly, he looked angry "Who did this?" I shrugged. Why would someone break into my apartment? I had no enemies in NY. "I think we should call the police. This is a threat and we've got to know who did this, I can't think of anyone that would hate you enough to threaten you."<p>

I shrugged "You call. I want to get out of here as fast as I can." He took out his phone and called the police. While he was talking, I looked around the apartment a little more, trying to figure out who had been here. It was bizarre, who would do something like that? I tried to make a list of people who didn't like me: Jason, Bill, Lorena (Bill's mistress), Ginger (she had quit fangtasia). That was all that I could remember at the moment. I had a sickly feeling that I really saw Bill this morning at my shop. If it was true, then it was Bill who had broken into my house. But tThe message was plural,. Tthere must've been one person more.

"I'm pretty sure that one of the people was Bill. I saw him this morning from the window of my shop. At first, I thought that I was imagining it but this is like him. There was probaby one person more, because the message says _we_"

Eric shook his head "Fucking Compton! Can't he just leave you alone? Hasn't he done enough?" I shrugged. Then the cops arrived. They asked all kinds of questions, but let us go soon enough. I was exhausted and we fell to bed as soon as we got home.

EPOV

What was that awful smell? It smelled like... smoke! Fuck, Sookie must be cooking early again. I opened my eyes and saw Sookie lying beside me. Maybe Pam had broken in and thought that it would be funny to start cooking early in the morning. I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It was empty, but smoke was coming from the living room. Not thinking about it, I quickly ran there and saw a man standing by the window, trying to get out. I grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him back from the window. I also saw a foot, stuck to the windowframe. It was a woman's leg, wearing a high heeled shoe. I pulled the idiot by the foot and dragged her inside. It was fucking Ginger!  
>I bumped their heads together as hard as I could and knocked them out cold. I put them down and looked around to see, what had been burning. There were burning marks on the curtains, but nothing was burning right now. Pathetic. I called the police the second time tonight. They said that they would be here in about five minutes. "Sookie" I yelled to wake her, not wanting to leave the intruders alone.<p>

She ran down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's smoking?" she asked in a confused tone when she smelled the air in the room.

"We've got company." I said, pointing to the pile of useless meat on the floor.

Sookie chuckled "Bill and Ginger. The perfect tag team."

I smirked "They are surely the two most stupid people on earth. Ginger actually wore heels tonight and Bill couldn't get the curtains on fire."

Sookie laughed and yawned at the same time "I hope we'll get done with it soon, 'cause I need sleep." I plopped down on the couch "Me too."

She sat beside me "You did a really good job, catching them. Thank you."

I hugged her "You don't have to thank me. I was saving my own ass too."

She kissed my cheek "I know, but you're still a superman."

I chuckled "Then you're my superwoman." I pulled her closer.

"Bullshit. I slept through the whole thing."

We sat on the couch until the police officers arrived. They said that Ginger and Bill would both go to jail for attempted murer. They found a gun in Bill's pocket and some gasoline in the car that they were driving. Bill and Ginger were escorted out of our lives in the back of a police car, yelling nonsense to us.  
>Finally having some peace, we went back to bed.<p>

"Well, that was a busy day." Sookie sighed.

I kissed her forehead "Would you move in with me?" I asked her, wishing that she'd say yes.

She chuckled "I thought you would never ask." Thank god!

**AN: So we got rid of Beel and Ginger. I plan on not bothering myself with them in this story again. Please review and check out my other story.**


	11. Chapter 11

My awakening Chapter 11

**AN:The new chapter is here! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited. You all rock. Also Iwant to thank my amazing beta Jdragonfire29. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Finally" Eric put his hands on his hips. We had brought the last of my stuff to his, now our house. "So now, that you are officcially living here, we should celebrate."

I rolled my eyes. With Eric, everything was celebrated with having sex. Not that I'm complaining, but I had been feeling queasy all morning and I just wasn't in the mood. "Not now, buster. We still have to unpack." He gave me a mocking pout, but I shrugged him off. We both took a box of my clothes upstairs, to the bedroom. He had emptied half of his closet to accomodate me and soon the empty half was filled with my clothes. When my things were unpacked, I laid down on the bed. The nausea was back with an angry wave and I was afraid that I might just throw up soon.

Eric settled down beside me "Are you ok, lover? You look a little green." I sighed. Fucking observative boyfriend.

"I feel a little sick so I'll just lay down a little. Maybe it will pass." He took me into his arms.

"I'll get you some ginger ale if you want it. I don't have any medicine because I never get sick."  
>I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth in case something bad comes out. He quickly went to get the ginger ale and I lay there for a moment, until I ran to the bathroom. Luckily there was an in-suite bathroom, I thought, as I heaved over the toilet seat, vomiting out all the things that I thad eaten this morning. I felt someone pull my hair back. It was probably Eric and I was very thankful for the cool hand that he put on my forehead. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to clean up. I brushed my teeth again and felt a lot better. Eric gave me the Ginger ale and I gulped it down. I sat on the bed and Eric kneeled in front of me "How are you?" he asked.<p>

"I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow "I really am. I guess I just ate something bad and now It's out of my system. I'm a little tired though so I'll just take a nap." I layed down and he spooned behind me. A few minutes later, I was asleep.

...

EPOV

When Sookie fell asleep, I silently got out of bed. I was not worried about waking her because she slept like the dead. I went to my office and did some paperwork for the club. I was also worried about Sookie's health and did some research on sickness. She told me that it must have been something that she had eaten, but we had been together all morning and she didn't eat anything that I didn't and I didn't felt fine. I decided to make her see a doctor if it happened again, but right now there wasn't anything that I could do. I wasn't going to the club tonight though so I called Pam.

She picked up on the second ring.  
>"Hey big brother! What's up?" She sounded very happy and it wasn't like her. She was always snarky or sarcastic, she must be planning world domination or something. Well I wasn't going to question her.<p>

"I'm not going to come to the club tonight." She snickered on the other side of the phone. What the fuck was wrong with her. "I guess that it's Sookietime tonight. Have fun then." And she hung up. Maybe she was busy or something. I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I turned the TV on some stupid western film and sat there, not watching it. I was fucking bored, until Sookie walked in. She had a serious case of bed head, but she looked good. She gave me a sleepy smile and crawled into my lap.

"What's on TV?" she asked, scowling at the silly western that I was 'watching'. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Nothing worth watching. You feeling better?" She nodded.

"Actually, I feel kinda horny. You up for some sex?" I really hoped that she wouldn't get sick again. She seemed fine right now, so I just took what I could get.

"Oh, I'm very UP to it. " I said, pointing to the bulge in my pants. She let out a small laugh.

"I see that you've got no problem with that." She opened my zipper and my cock sprang out.  
>she pulled both of our pants off and straddled me. She let me take off her shirt as she removed mine. I kissed her furiously and she set me to her opening. I growled, as she slid down my length. She was so tight and hot. I grabbed her hips and helped her up and down a littleguided her. After a while, we both came undone together. I carried her into the bedroom and layed us both on the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

...

SPOV

My alarm went off at eight AM the next morning. I got and took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. I kissed sleeping Eric goodbye and went out of the door. As I was driving, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Oh, not again! I drove to the shop and sat in the car for a while to settle down, before I went inside. When I felt a little better, I slowly walked in. I heard Octavia and Sophie doing something in the other room. I sat down behind the counter and started working. After a while, I fell into a small trance, taking client after client, not even noticing them. When the day was almost over, I got very dizzy. I was just walking towards the door when my vision went black and I felt myself fall.

...

I slowly regained my senses. I heard something beeping. Beep, beep, beep... It was deeply disturbing. I struggeled with opening my eyes. When I finally opened them I saw an almost blinding light. Was I dead? My sight focused a little and I saw, that the light was only a lamp. Talk about over dramatic. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned my head a little.

"Sookie, are you OK." It was Eric. I raised my head a little, to see his worried face. I smiled.

"Well, seeing as I'm in a hospital bed right now, I'm doing pretty fine." I was feeling good, only a little tired. "What happened?" I asked, obviously not remembering anything since I blacked out.

"You're pregnant." Eric blurted out. What? No, It wasn't possible.

"You're shitting me." He just shook his head.

"You didn't faint because of your pregnancy, you were dehydrated. Octavia called an ambulance and they brought you here. I came as fast as I could and when I told them about the vomiting, they ran some tests and found out that you are pregnant." I felt numb. Of course I would love any baby that came out of my vagina, but I still had my fears. What if I was like my mother, hating my own child. Deep down, I knew that I wouldn't be like her. I knew what it felt like, not having anyone to care for you and I knew that I wouldn't do what my mother did to me even to my worst enemy. I would love my baby. I smiled to Eric

"Are you happy?"

He nodded and said "It was unexpected, but it is my baby and I love it. Everything will work out good." I loved him more every minute.

"I feel the same. When do I get to go home?" He chuckled "The doctor said that you can go home as soon as you wake up. A nurse has to remove your needle though." I looked down at my hand and saw a needle pushed deep inside my skin. Gross. Eric pushed the call button and a nurse appeared soon. She pulled my needle out and gave me my clothes, to change out of the horrible hospital gown that I had been put into. Once I was done, and discharged Eric led me to his car. I fell asleep on the way home, and woke up when I felt Eric carrying me to the house. I mumbled something when he lifted me onto the bed, but I was sleeping again before I hit the bed.

**AN: So what do you think? I hope you like it. Some feedback would be awesome, just saying.**

**A.**


	12. Chapter 12

My awakening - Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. I was sick an I just couldn´t bring myself to write anything. Big thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to my loveable beta reader Jdragonfire29. Enjoy!**

SPOV

I woke up with my stomach growling. I carefully ecscaped Eric's tight grip and went down to the kitchen. Exploring the contents of the fridge, I found a frozen pizza. As soon as I caught a whiff, I grinned, putting it in the microwave. As soon as it rang out, I removed the piping hot pizza from the microwave and set it on the table. Not bothering to let it cool down, or even take a fork and a knife, I dug in. Ten minutes later, Eric walked in to find one pizza slice on the table and his satisfied girlfriend sitting beside it.

"Good morning, lover"

I gave him a radiiant smile. " Right back at you. I left you some pizza."

He looked at the discarded slice, raising an eyebrow. "You ate the whole thing? Wow." He shook his head in awe and grabbed the lonely slice. He put it in his mouth, all at once and swallowed it before turning to me "So, what do you want to do today?

"I think I just want to stay in today. Do you have any movies here?" he nodded and led me to his small dvd collection. I scanned through the boxes and laughed as I found a 'Buffy the vampire slayer' first season DVD. "You watch Buffy?" I asked him. I knew, I did.

He blushed and grabbed the set from my hands "Pam gave it to me for christmas. I've never watched it."

That's what they all say, I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're gonna watch it now. I like the show." He shrugged and put the first disc in the player, while I made us some popcorn. When we were ready, we snuggled against each other on the couch and watched the show. Yup, he had definitly watched the show, as he confessed to me after the first episode had ended. We spent the day in front of the TV, joking around, screaming out Buffy's snarky lines and eating snacks.

"We totally have to get the other seasons. I had a blast today." he said when the finale was over.

I nodded "We need to do this more often, we're too serious all the time."

"So, what now?" Eric asked. I gave him my best sexy look "All this vampire violence made me a little horny. Let's go to bed" I dragged him off to the bedroom and we got naked.

...

I was pretty sure that I was going to hyperventilate. We were in the waiting room of hte doctor's office. It was my first appointment and I was freaking out. What if something was wrong with the baby? A nurse came to invite us in and we followed her to the room. "Ms. Stackhouse, my name is Claudine Crane and I'm your doctor." A tall woman, who looked like she belonged on a runway, not a hospital, introduced herself. She told me to lay down on the bed annd spread my legs for her. I hated going to the doctor's. She pulled out a metal stick and warned me "This is gonna be a little cold". But nothing would warn me for what happened then. She sticked the metal thingy inside my hootchie. I sent a pleading look towards Eric, who looked a little horrified as well. Dr. Crane just chuckled at our expressions "That's an ultrasound device." she motioned towards a screen, showing a small blob. I didn't see a baby there, maybe it had really fallen out. She seemed to find something interesting there though, because she looked at the screen very intently and nodded after a while "Yes, the baby is alright. You're about two months along now, so you should come back in about a month." she pulled the stick of horror out of me and cleaned it up. " You're good to go. Call me if you have any questions or if you experience any bleeding. Till the next visit!" She waved to us, we thanked her and got out of there as fast as we could.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Eric sighed as we made it to the car. I just shrugged at him, having nothing to say. I was pretty sure that the baby was horrified right now, because of the iron monster invading my body in the hospital. Eric covered my hand with his. "It's going to be fine."

I nodded "I know. I just realized hw much my life has changed since I moved to New York. I've been so happy this whole time." I gently kissed his hand "And it's all because of you. Also, thanks to your magic, I've got this amzing little baby inside of me." He smirked at me "Well, it was definetly not all me. I think that you helped the baby making process along pretty actively." I giggled and we continued the ride in silence. We aarrived to the house and saw another car in the driveway. Eric groaned, as he saw who was waiting for us on the front porch. Linda. Eric's mom had the perfect chesire cat smile on her face and her hand was on her hip. I dreaded exiting the car. I grabbed eric's hand as we approached her mother and I felt dread washing over me. Something awful was going to happen.

"Hey kids! What have you been up to?" I tried to keep my face neutral when I shrugged and Eric said "Nothing too special. Why are you asking, mom?"

She smiled even more widely, if that's possible. "Of course you've been up to _nothing_" she actually winked at us "Let's go inside. Your father is waiting."

How did they get in? I looked at Eric questioningly and he whispered "Mom's got the key for emergencies." Emergency my ass. I bet that they just wanted to bully us. We followed her in and saw Eric's dad just chillin on the couch, eating my ice cream. I was getting a little angry now, also hungry. I was seriously considering grabbing my ice cream from Mark and diving in it. I managed to hold myself back though. Linda sat beside Mark on the couch and he gave her a bite of my ice cream. Arrrgghh!

"Did you have a reason for coming here tonight, or were you just bored and thought: 'oh, let's go and torment Eric and Sookie'" Eric asked them, clearly a little irritated.

He was definetly not the only one. Linda let a shrill laugh ecscape her mouth "Nonsense! We're never bored, we simply wanted to see how our future grandchild was doing." What? Did Eric tell them already? I shot a few daggers at him through my eyes, until he shook his head and shrugged. Maybe he didn't tell them after all, but how did they know? I was confused, until I saw Linda's shocked expression. They must've been joking about knowing that I was pregnant.

"Is there something you kids want to tell us?" Eric's father crossed his arms around his chest. Shit.

"Well, Sookie and I just came back from the doctor's. We're having a baby!" Eric was exploding with joy and I noticed that my lips had formed a huge grin and they seemed to have decided not to lower their corners. Goodie, another body part that I couldn't control.

Before I knew it, I was wrapped in one of Linda's super-hugs and Mark was shaking Eric's hand. "Finally! I've been expecting grandchildren since Eric got twenty. It took him long enough." Linda was getting teary and so was I.

Actually, I really wanted that ice cream now. I excaped her arms and glanced down at the living room table, to see the empty tub of chocolate ice cream sitting there. Now I was really pissed off! Eric seemed to notice my distress and calmed his parents down "Mom, dad. I know you're exited, but we all have a long day behind us. Why don't you go home for now and we'll come for brunch this saturday. You can invite Pam and Amelia too."

Linda seemed to consider it for a moment and then she nodded. "It's probably for the best. We're going to go home and let you kids celebrate, maybe try to make a twin and a triplet for the little Northman in there. Have fun!" and with that, she grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him out to the car. They drove away, Linda waving to us and shouting something from the passenger seat. Good riddance!

Eric came up behind me "Finally, they're gone! I've been waiting to get my hands on you the whole way home."

I instantly felt my pregnancy hormones kick in, when I saw my ice cream tub, laying on the table. I smacked Eric's arms off me "Not so fast, buster! First you've gotta run to the store and get three tubs of chocolate ice cream and two bottles of apple juice. Run along now." I smacked his butt and pushed him towards the door. He was so suprised that he couldn't even try to distract me by removing his shirt. Not that it would've worked, the baby wants what the baby wants. I greabbed a book and sat on the couch to read it while I waited for Eric to arrive.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Leave some feedback please. Also, you have a chance to make a major decision about Sookie's and Eric's baby. Just check my profile for the poll and vote! Thanks for reading, **

**A.**


	13. Chapter 13

MY AWAKENING Chapter 14

_**Hi everybody. I`m so sorry I haven`t updated for such a long time, but real life decided to be a total bitch to me. I had to go to Sweden for a while, for my grandmother`s birthday and I forgot my laptop charger at home. When I finally came back, I finished this chapter and sent it to my dear bet Jdragonfire29, but sadly she was moving and couldn`t go through it. I thought I would wait until she got her stuff done, but then I decided not to be that cruel to my dearest readers and just proof read it myself. This is the last chapter for this story. I know that I could have stretched it much longer, but writing two stories and handling real life at the same time is becoming too hard for me. For those who are reading "Shining on the sea", do not fear that I will end it as abruptly as I am currently ending this story. I have big plans for my sweet vikings. But sadly I am unable to write a new chapter for anything soon, because snow came down in my country and I totally slipped on a staircase, that was frozen and I broke my left wrist. Again, I am so sorry and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

After getting kicked out by an angry Sookie, I drove to the nearest supermarket to get her ice cream. After getting there I practically ran to the freezers and grabbed two huge tubs of her favorite ice cream, not wanting to keep her waiting for too long in case that would make her even more angry. I had seen the look she gave to my mom and I had no desire in receiving one of those for myself.

The line at the register was long and I tapped my foot impatiently while waiting, couldn't they see that I was in a hurry? The lady before me fumbled with her purse for almost ten minutes before she finally paid for her shit. When she left, I quickly paid my total, grabbed the freezing boxes and drove straight home.

When I entered the door, I found Sookie crying on the couch. I instantly sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her small frame.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she just kept sobbing. "Please stop crying, look, I brought the ice cream. Please stop... you know I don't handle crying women well." That gave me a small, teary chuckle from her.<p>

"I'll be right back." I promised her, when the ice cream boxes I were still holding started freezing my hand off. I walked to the kitchen in a hurried pace and put one of the tubs in the freezer. Sookie and I were both very opposed to wasting clean dishes, when you could just eat out of a box, so I figured that I'll just take a spoon and give her the whole of the other tub. That would also mean that I wouldn't have to bother with refills in case she would eat more than I expected, there's no way she could eat the whole huge tub, she was way too little for that.

I took the ice cream to her  
>"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." She flashed me a weepy smile and dived into the tub with gusto.<p>

"So, what got you so upset while I wasn't home?" I asked her. She shrugged and answered to me after swallowing her mouthful "I don't even know. I guess the crying was just caused by my raging hormones." and continued eating her ice cream. I took enjoyment in watching her eat and listening to the small moans she let out between mouthfuls.

I forced my hard-on away, when I noticed Sookie's eyes getting a little droopy, she probably didn't have it in her for another round of the horizontal rumba. After a while, she got very sleepy and handed me the half empty box of ice cream; I couldn't believe that she ate that much of it and didn't get cold.

To think again, she was shivering right now, so maybe she _was_ cold. Who wouldn't be? I put the leftovers into the freezer for another time that I would need to cool her down, which would be often, considering that her hormones were quite a handful already. I returned to the living room, to see her sleeping on the couch. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to our bed.

Luckily she had changed into her PJ-s while I was away, so all I had to do was tuck her in. I took off my clothes and climbed into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her to keep her warm. I drifted off to sleep, enjoying Sookie's body against me.

…...

_**7 months later...**_

"Eric, come here quickly!" Sookie shouted from the other room. I hurriedly went to her and saw that she was smiling nervously and holding her hand on her huge stomach "The baby is coming!" She almost yelled at me and I started nervously looking for her hospital bag. I seemed to have lost all of my memories, seeing as I had no idea where we had put it.

"It's in our bedroom closet. Hurry up!" she called, standing by the door. I grabbed her huge black purse, where she had managed to fit everything into and practically ran to her. We slowly walked to the car and she put a towel under her before she sat down on the front seat, not wanting to ruin the car. How could she think about the car at such a crucial moment? I could never understand women fully.

I barely resisted stepping the gas pedal through the car floor, when I saw Sookie gasp in pain beside me. From the books I had read about babies, those must be the contractions. The books said that they could be very painful, but not as painful as the actual birthing process. I reassuringly took her hand and she squeezed the hell out of it, well, if it made her feel better, I would be able to handle her killing my hands. As long as she didn't cry, I was OK. Her breaths became deeper, as she tried to calm herself down.

We were halfway to the hospital, when she let out another scream "Ahhh! This hurts really bad!" She said through gritted teeth and I awkwardly patted her shoulder in a futile attempt to soothe her.

"Don't worry Sookie. We're almost there." I muttered to her as I sped up a little bit. She gave me a weak, teary smile and nodded nervously. We spent the rest of the drive silently, with her groaning in pain once in a while and me just sitting there and patting her shoulder, not knowing what to do. I hadn't felt so useless in a long time. We finally arrived to the hospital and I quickly ran over to Sookie's door and almost ran into the hospital with her in my arms. I shouted something even I didn't understand to the nurse who welcomed us and she swiftly rolled a wheelchair over to us where I would put Sookie into. The same nurse led us to the maternity ward.

"Doctor Crane will be with you in a moment." she said to us and rushed off without another word. Sookie sighed "As soon as the doctor gets here, I'm gonna ask for the epidural. I'm actually so scared of the pain that I'd like a painkiller before the shot, so I wouldn't feel anything from it." Just then, the doctor walked in, she was so damn cheerful again. I have no idea how she managed to remain within an ounce of her sanity working at this place day after day. But maybe she was smiling all the time because she really was crazy? I had no idea, but in the end it didn't matter anyways. I had to concentrate on my soon-to-be born child and my future wife. That's right, I planned on asking Sookie to marry me. I would have done it much sooner, but Sookie had been so angry with her pregnancy hormones that she would've probably turned me down. Luckily, she wasn't one of those people, who thought that having children when you're not married is a sin. If that was true, having sex outside of marriage would be a sin too, oh wait, it is. Ridiculous.

I noticed the doctor's mouth moving and forming some kind of words and I tried to pay attention to it, when I saw a look of horror form on Sookie's face

."What do you mean I can't have the epidural?" She shouted and grabbed her stomach in pain. The doctor took a look under the hospital gown Sookie was wearing now, and gave her a regretful smile. "It seems as if we are too late to give you the epidural, start to push when you feel like it. " She could barely finish her sentence, when Sookie started pushing. If I thought she had been squeezing my hand hard before, I was seriously underestimating the situation. Now she had pressed her fingernails deep into my hand, but I didn't notice the pain. I was too concentrated to Sookie, who was currently giving birth to my child.

She was so beautiful, even when she was beet red and sweaty. She was my Sookie. I could also tell that she was in a lot of pain, and I had no idea how to make it better. Yet again, I was just patting her arm with my free hand. I was filled with excitement, when the doctor smiled "I can see the head already, just a little bit more."

I gathered all of my courage and looked down to the supposed head of my baby, but all that I could see, was something awful and I had to quickly look away. I closed my eyes until I heard the most terrifying screaming, yet it filled me with such joy. It was my baby.

"It's a girl." The doctor said. They let me cut the umbilical chord, which was absolutely gross, but I still did it. It was my first mission as a father. As my baby girl was being washed, I bent down next to Sookie "You did it Sookie!" I said to her and she nodded exhaustedly. Doctor Crane gave the baby to Sookie and I saw such relief and happiness on her face that it almost melted me inside. But the love I felt, when I looked into our baby's eyes for the first time could only be compared to the love I felt for Sookie.

My daughter's eyes were sapphire blue and wide open. She looked like an intelligent human being, unlike some of the other newborns I had seen. Not that I had ever had any children before, I had visited some friends of mine who had had children and some of those kids were just scary. Like mutants or something, but not my daughter. She was perfect.

...

_Three days later..._

The three of us were lying on the bed at home. Our little girl had just fallen asleep, but we had no intention of putting her in her bed yet.

"So what should we name her?" Sookie asked. We had thought of baby names before the birth too, but we could never come up with the perfect one. "I think she looks like an Agnes to me." Sookie seemed to consider the name for a second, but then relieved me by grinning widely and nodding

"That's an amazing name. It even sounds a little Swedish. I love it!" she said. I gave myself a mental high-five for figuring out the perfect baby name. I looked at Sookie's contentment filled face and understood that this was a good moment to pop the question to her. I had even bought her a ring and I swiftly got it from my drawer. "Sookie, will you marry me?" I asked her. She smiled at me radiantly "Of course I will" and leaned over to kiss me. My life was officially perfect.

THE END

**_So here you have it. My awakeing has reached it`s end. This was my first fanfic and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it. I love you all so much for it. Thanks for reading and remember, that reviews are love. I`ll update "Shining on the sea" ASAP, but I still have to write my little one-shot for the Sookie`s Secret Santa contest. I`ll write as fast as I can with only one hand, but luckily I`m halfway through it already. Make sure to read the fics when they are uploaded by the SSS people. I`m sure that they`ll be awesome. Happy december to you all._**

**_Abbey_**


End file.
